The Riders
by blackcomet1224
Summary: When Painwheel destroyed the Skullheart she inadvertently released a group of warriors that even the Trinity fears. Some are good, others evil, now they are free and the world will soon learn the truth about the Trinity and the Skullheart.


**(A/N: An idea I have for a crossover between Kamen rider and Skullgirls. Please rate and review.)**

 **Chapter 1: The Awakening**

 **(Many thousands of years ago….)**

In an unknown land at an unknown time, a battle rages between two powerful forces one an alliance between armored warriors of a variety of moral alignment and the other the ultimate evil to grace the multiverse. The land was barren what was once was full of life was now a sea of death and despair, bodies of armored individuals lay on the ground each one wearing a helmet with bug eyes. Others wearing with similar armor were fighting with every fiber of their being against the undead, abominations and their masters.

A rider that looks like a banana themed knight with large shoulder guards that along the chest look like a large banana stabbed an undead into the ground with his lance causing it to evaporate into smoke. Just as soon as he pulled his lance out with a mighty tug, he suddenly felt knocked into the ground, his lance skidding away from him. An undead sneaked up on him forcing him to the ground trying to tear his armor apart then the warrior apart, he could feel and hear the scratching of rotted flesh against metal as the creature struggled to breach his defenses. The knight struggled to get the undead off of him but to no avail.

 **=SKULL MAXIMUM DRIVE=**

Several shots hit the undead killing it and turning it into dust. The knight tried to get up but was too weak to do so/ He was suddenly lifted up by his savior, he looked at the one holding him. His armor was black with a silver helmet designed to mimic a skull and was wearing a fedora.

"Alright, Baron." he asked.

Baron couldn't help but chuckle. "In all honesty, Skull, I am at my limits. I don't know how much longer I can do this." He said before going into a coughing fit. He tasted a metallic tinge on his tongue.

Skull looked around him his comrades fighting against the Trinity's legions for the sake of not just this world, but all of the reality. He then looked off in the distance where multiple explosions were happening. Where the strongest of them were fighting against the Trinity's leader Mother and her two daughters/subordinates.

"Let's hope they can defeat her." said Skull as he carried Baron to safety.

In the middle of the battlefield, a grotesque figure made of teeth, bone, and mounds of unequal flesh fell to ground bleeding and bruised choking on its own blood. Beside her was her top subordinates a being similar to her stabbed in multiple places and pinned to the ground by a red and gold warrior who armor was designed after the Phoenix, and a skeletal girl shot to bits with her skull heart the only thing remaining, on top of her was another warrior with his gun pointed at her his blue armor that looked like it had cards stabbed across its chest caked with blood.

"You're defeated, Mother. No way you can win."

Mother got up barely able to stand and stared down at the adversary that put her in the state she was in. It was a silver and red warrior with green bug eyes and 10 cards going from shoulder to shoulder.

"Curse you and your Kamen Riders, Decade." Mother hissed her voice reverberating.

"Face it, Mother, you're going to lose just as our predecessors defeated you as long the riders are here your plans will never succeed." Decade pulled out his sword ready to finish it. "Now prepare to pay for all the innocent blood you have split."

Decade pulled out a card and slid it into a card reader in his belt buckle

= **FINAL ATTACK RIDE=**

Decade jumped high in the air ready to deliver the final blow, hundreds of cards each one has a picture of an armored warrior and other warriors.

"Now face the righteous fury of all our comrades who couldn't make it to this day. The Sentais, the Metal Heroes, Madan Warriors and many others!"

 **=DECADE INFINITY!=**

Decade then performed a hi jump kick going through each card which powered up his kick even more as he broken through each card.

"Not yet, Decade! I have one final trick for you foolish mortals!" Suddenly arcs of energy struck Decade and in extension every rider on the field inhibiting them. Then another arc struck the skull heart connecting it to all the riders.

" **AAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!"** screamed every rider on the battlefield before every one of them in a flash of light turned into a card.

Mother chuckled as she picked up the card that once been Decade. "My plan worked, though risky it paid off quite well. Though my plans have been set back quite a bit, the main threat that could completely destroy everything we worked towards will go on no matter how much resistance this world will bring." Mother said as she picked up a card with a picture of Decade on it. "Nothing can stand in our way now. Nothing."

With the Kamen Riders the only thing remaining the Trinity truly feared sealed in cards, nothing could harm her significantly, and to make sure it stays that she had her daughters Aeon and Venus scatter them across the planet, it was the best they could do since even sealed the Rider Grid the source of the rider's power prevented them from simply blasting them to the fringes of the multiverse, then she destroyed every traced of them from history and then as final measure connected the skull heart to the cards so the riders prison would remain strong. But what they didn't count on was someone actually deciding to destroy the skull heart.

 **(Many, Many years later Shortly after Painwheel destroyed the Skullheart….)**

Mother was in her own personal library located in her own pocket dimension where towering book shelves and books floating about in ways only a being of her omnipotence can comprehend. She was reading a book on a potential timeline written by her daughter. It was quite enjoyable, in the book the mortal world went into a robot catgirl apocalypse. It was quite enjoyable. As she read she suddenly felt a tingling sensation, she closed the book and with a snap of her fingers, it disappeared.

"That's rare, someone actually rejected the skull-heart. No matter, the next one won't." she mused.

She snapped her fingers and a selection of books appeared before her. As she about picked one out when she suddenly felt painful sensation through out her body, she hasn't felt this pain since…..

"No." she whispered.

Mother immediately dismissed her books and brought into being a screen showing hundreds of cards each containing a picture of a Kamen Rider. Mother eyes widen in horror and anger.

"NOOO!" she screamed.

Each card was lined with cracks, some were worse than the others. But then were ones on the verge of breaking apart. Mother realized that with the destruction of the skull-heart the riders prisons were weakened to the point that they are breaking free. This was more than a bump in her plans, it was an all out threat. And once they are free, they strike with a Vengence.

"I have no choice, I have to accelerate the skull heart's recovery and possibly make more sooner than planned," she said as she disappeared to another dimension leaving the screen up showing the cracks on each card growing larger and larger, and a few of them even broke completely.

 **(Mortal Realm.)**

In the middle of a park on a bed of flowers was a girl most would consider monstrous with nails on her shoulders, a parasitic blade attaches to her back, sickly skin, a dirty gown, glowing red eyes and a mask stitched to her face she scared any who happened upon her. She was a fire ball of emotion, angry, sad, and lonely. She was kidnapped and was turned into a monster, she defeated the current skull girl and fought her way back home and when she did her own parents didn't recognize her, even called her a monster. Then again she changed so much she wonder why she was even surprised by their reaction, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

" _Painwheel, return to Lab 0. We have much to discuss. Especially on a new development."_ said a voice in her head.

"You think you can still control. The truth is you're next, Brain Drain," she growled.

 _Brain Drain waved off the threat."Well, Painwheel there is more than one way to control a person. In fact, my back up plan should be here any minute."_ Brain Drain said coolly.

Painwheel narrowed her eyes. "Bluff all you want, but when I find you-"

Brain Drain chuckled. _"I don't bluff. In fact, I think you do well to follow my orders from now on. If not for your sake, then for your parents."_

Painwheel got to her feet about to retort when she the sound of an engine, she turned towards the source and saw a black van with tinted windows a pizza logo on the side likely put there to ward off suspicion. The Van's back doors opened. A robotic Cat lady that looked like a robotic version of one of the people she fought, but it was the two figures that came out the back of the van that made Painwheel freeze. One was a muscular yet slightly overweight man with graying hair wearing kakhi pants and a polo shirt, and right beside him was a woman wearing a casual kakhi skirt with a sweater and brown hair. Both of them were had the look of fear in their eyes and a metal collar around their neck.

"Mom…. Dad…." Painwheel said in surprise.

The woman stepped forward towards Painwheel, the robotic cat lady was about to stop her, but suddenly stopped likely ordered by Brain drain to not interfere.

"Carol…." the woman walked a little faster small steps becoming larger, but when she was within arm's length, her daughter stepped backed, partly because she was angry at her parents for shunning her and partly because she didn't want her to get a good look at the monster she has become.

"Please…. just stay away." Painwheel/Carol said looking down at the ground.

"Oh Goddess, it is really you….." said the man who followed behind his wife.

" _As you can see, Painwheel, I have your parents. See those collars, they are filled with a deadly poison that can kill them in minutes. Disobey one order, try anything, or even hesitate for too long..."_ Brain Drain didn't need to finish, Painwheel got the point.

Painwheel turned towards mental hallucination of Brain Drain that both she and her parents can see. Long black spears ripped through the flesh of her forearms causing her parents to jump from surprise and fear.

Painwheel waved her right arm at the illusion pointing the spear on that arm at his chest. "YOU BASTARD! Leave them out of this, and if you don't I will-"

Brain Drain stared down at Painwheel sternly. "Or what? I hold all the cards. It's quite simple, Painwheel. Do as I say, or they pay the price. You caused this, Painwheel, you should have stayed away. Oh, and you might want to put those away, you're causing our guests unneeded stress." he said pointing to Painwheel's spikes.

Painwheel looked at her parents and saw fear in their eyes, the same fear from when she returned home. Painwheel felt a slight pain as she retracted the spikes back into her arms, then looked down shame. She couldn't look her parents in the eye, fearing their further reaction at their monster of a daughter.

" _Good, now Robo-fortune will detach your blade, and you and your parents will enter the van and will be transported back to Lab 0. I am sure you and your parents have much to catch up on."_

Robo-Fortune came over and escorted the group into the van before Painwheel entered she put to the side, Robo-Fortune then grabbed the base of the Buer Drive and with a twist and a soft click giant blade was removed. The robotic cat girl gave the go ahead for Painwheel to enter the van. Painwheel slowly entered the van dreading the long ride with her parents to Lab 0. She sat down in the cushioned chair across from her parents, she was glad the blade on her back was gone, it would have made things more awkward than it already was. The doors closed and the van started to move to say the atmosphere was awkward would have been a grave understatement with both parties not sure how to start the conversation that needed to be discussed.

"Carol, it's really you, isn't it." said Carol's/Painwheel's father.

Carol/Painwheel with as much courage and restraint she could muster looked at her parents in the eye, and they stared in horror as they examine their daughter the faint scars all over her body from her battles and the parasite penetrating her skin when using her spikes, the nails sticking out of her legs and shoulders, then there that blade the machine detached from her back, and the mask made from leather looked like it was sewed on. They couldn't help, but think 'What did they do to their baby girl.'

"Yes, it's me. Carol."

"What did they do to you?" Carol's father said in horror.

Carol looked down staring at her hands, the hands that hurt so many as she fought her way tot he Skull Girl. "I don't think you want to know. The things they did to me, and the things I was forced to do…."

"Please, tell us." Carol's mother begged. She had to know what these monsters did to her child.

Carol took a deep breath and told her parents everything the day she kidnapped, what little she remembered of the surgeries, the battles, the way she fought, breaking free from Brain Drain control, her fight against the Skull Girl and rejecting the Skull Heart all in gruesome detail.

"Then after finally freeing myself from that baster… lunatic's control and defeating the ultimate source of my pain, I came home expecting to be welcomed with open arms, but instead…. I got….. I got..."

Carol didn't have to finish for her parents to know what happened next indicated by the severe shame and guilt went across their face Carol's mother was on the verge of tears and her father's face was red with righteous fury his hands clenching into tight fists holding back angry tears. They were angry at themselves, they failed their daughter when she needed them at the most crucial and hardest time of her life they shunned and called her a monster. They didn't know, how could they, after all, they did to her, but as far they are concerned that was no excuse.

"What did you do after I left?" Carol asked quietly.

Both parents looked down in shame couldn't look their daughter in the eye. "After getting over the shock of your arrival I started to think. I couldn't get your arrival out of my head, and I entertain the thought that maybe you were Carol. I had to go look for you, your father had the same feeling I did. We went out to look for you when the robot captured us." Carol's mother broke into tears. "Carol we're so sorry if we knew that. I know it's no excuse and I know you probably won't forgive us, but we're, so sorry," she said going into full sobs.

Carol's father shook his head in shame. "Carol, we failed you as parents. When you needed us the most we shunned you. We don't deserve your forgiveness."

Carol just stared at her parents torn. She understood their reaction she changed so much from that little girl they once knew, their initial reactions were understandable, and she wanted to forgive them and try to be the family they once were again. But there was a part of her that was still angry at them for abandoning her when she needed them, the part that didn't want to forgive them.

"I want to forgive, and I will one day, but not now. Too much happened to..." she said honestly.

And in one swift motion, Carol's mother and father leap forward and hugged their daughter in the tightest embrace they ever did in their lives.

"Carol, say no more. We understand, it takes time the mend trust we broken, but know this no matter what we will always love, and we will never the same mistake again." Carol's mother said as she stroked Carol's hair taking note of the stitches she felt keeping the mask on her daughter's face.

"And when I get my hands on whoever did this to you..." Carol's father growled as angry tears fell.

Carol taken aback by the suddenness of the embrace just stood stunned, a part of told her to hug back, while another told her not to. After a few seconds, she hugged back, tears were streaming from under her mask. This took her back to a time before this whole mess started, a time she longed for. She may not have completely forgiven her parents, but she was starting to.

After some time they let go looking at their daughters her glowing red eyes meeting theirs, the only thing separating them was a mask. It had to be removed, Carol knew they wanted to see her real face and she wanted to see them with her eyes. Carol lifted her right hand and pointed her pointing finger up. She felt a mild pain as a needle like a spear sprouted through her finger tip. Her parents cringed at the sight of the needle piercing through her skin with a little blood dripping at the base.

"Carol, what are you-" Carol's mother stopped when she saw her daughter used the needle-like extension to carefully cut the stitches around her face, but the stitches across her face that were also keeping the mask couldn't be reached. So Carol decided to make do.

"Carol, don't..." her mother said realizing what she was about to do.

Carol ignored her and grabbed the leather mask and ripped it off her face despite the remaining stitches keeping it there. The pain slightly bothered her (it was nothing compared to all the pain she suffered in combat). Carol's mother and father watched as their daughter slowly looked back them, they took in every detail of her uncovered face. Stitches ran across her face forming an X-shape, there were stitches at the edges of her face, but her eyes were where most of their focus was. Where brown eyes were, now replaced by eyes with black sclera, black irises, and red glowing pupils, her skin extremely pale and pasty, in short, she looked like something from a horror movie.

Their hearts ached even more than they thought possible and with hesitation hugged their daughter tighter than before, and Carol hugged back feeling her parent's tears drip down her back. For the rest of the trip, they hugged in silence. Unknown to them a certain individual was watching through a holo-screen.

Brain Drain sitting behind his desk in his office in Lab 0 watched the whole scenario thanks to hidden cameras in the van. He saw and heard everything, honestly he didn't expect his plan to work this well, and with the added bonus of mentally stabilizing (relatively speaking.) Painwheel. He continues to watch the scene as they continue to hug each other, this causes him to feel a sliver of emotion that he thought died years ago. Emotions from a time long ago, when… they were still alive.

Brain Drain shook his domed head in annoyance. "Even after being rebuilt some pesky things still remain." Brain Drain mentally opened another holo-screen showing a report with three rising and lowering bars with a short burst of rising every few seconds. And they were getting and higher with each surge.

"The cards Valentine has found are becoming less and less stable. Soon whoever or whatever these cards are keeping imprisoned will be free. Robo-Fortune should be here with Painwheel before that happens, and with help from his latest creation if the prisoners prove to be hostile they can take care of it. Brain Drain then opened another screen, on the screen was a teenage girl wearing a school uniform with brownish skin and hair, her hair had eyes and a row of teeth. It was Fukua and her parasite Shamson. A result of his cloning side projects when he was trying to clone a girl Painwheel fought and accidentally infusing the clone with the soul of the strongest warrior in history and the deadliest assassin in history. She had a sour look on her face, Brain Drain could already feel a headache coming.

"Fukua, go to garage 41A and wait for your associates and escort them to my office."

Fukua rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, Chrome Dome. I will bring them to you," she said disrespectfully.

"Now, Fukua, be a little more respectful. You catch more with honey than with vinegar." said her hair parasite.

Fukua merely scoffed in response. Brain Drain let out an irritated sigh, Fukua was always a little too disrespectful for his liking, but as long she did what she was told she would have to do. At least the other clone was more respectful.

"Just be sure to bring them here quickly including our guests, we don't have time to take them to their quarters. It is time to inform you and your associates about my special project," he said adding the special project part purposely to get the clone's attention and willingness to move quickly.

Fukua cocked an eyebrow then smirked. "Well, finally going tell us about this special project, eh? Alright as soon as they I arrive I will lead them to you," she said before disconnecting.

Brain Drain let out a sigh, according to his calculations the dimensional prison will destabilize, and the prisoners of those cards will be free soon. And he needs Painwheel, Fukua, and Robo-Fortune just in case things get uncivilized. Brain Drain then sent mental instructions to his drones to bring refreshments for coming guests after all he didn't want to be a bad host.

An assortment of vehicles ranging from black cars to trucks lined side by side with some empty parking spaces in between them every few cars or so. The lights in the garage were bright enough so it occupants can see but dim enough to make the shadows seem to jump out. That combined with the minimalist design of the garage and the repair drones hovering about gave the place an eerie feel. Fukua was waiting by the garage's life, she was used to this atmosphere besides her mind was on other things specifically on the special project Chrome dome mentioned. Ever since that ninja nurse Valentine brought those cards from one of her escapades before going undercover, Chrome dome been spending most of his time trying to figure out the in and outs of the cards and any history on them. How far he got she didn't know but based on his grumblings not far.

And on top of that, her mind was on the patchwork Painwheel or as she used to be called Carol based on her file. Being a clone of Filia she has faint memories of certain parts of her original's life, she knew her original and Carol knew each other in some way likely not good if the memories are to go by. Then there were memories of her original's family, a family she longed for.

"Penny for your thoughts?" questioned Shamson.

"Nothing," Fukua responded.

Before Shamson could prob further the sound of machinery caught their attention the lift used to bring vehicles from the surface to the garage has activated signifying their guests has arrived. Fukua watched with arms crossed as the van backed up off the platform stopping just a few feet from Fukua. Fukua smirked.

"Well, time to meet the robot and Patchwork." she said.

The door on the driver side of the van opened and a robotic figure stepped out then walked towards Fukua, she/its Fukua really didn't know what she/its preference is, and quite frankly she didn't really care. She was a she as far Fukua was concerned.

"So, Robot, I take it you got the boss's special project back, along with our guests."

The machine nodded her head. "AFFIRMATIVE, ACQUISITION OF PROJECT: PAINWHEEL WAS SUCCESSFUL THANKS TO THE DOCTOR'S PLAN. AND MY DESIGNATION IS ROBO-FORTUNE."

"Well, 'Robo-Fortune', let them out. Chromedome is ready for them." Fukua said impatiently.

"AFFIRMATIVE.,Fillia" she said before opening the back door of the van revealing Painwheel and her family. They stepped out of the van uncertainty clear on their faces, though it was hard to tell on Painwheel's due o her mask. And when they laid eyes on the clone a look of shock spread across their faces. Painwheel\Carol stepped back slightly in shock.

Filia?" she asked.

Fukua chuckled. "Not quite, Painwheel. Outside of robotics doc has a knack for cloning, and made us," she said gesturing to herself. "The name's Fukua."

"Fukua, remember the Doctor's orders? He wants to see them immediately." Shamson said in a parental tone.

"Alright." she huffed. She then turned around gesturing for the group to follow her. "Come on, Chromedome is waiting.

"And feel free to ask any questions you may have, and I will answer to the best of my ability," Shamson said respectfully with a toothy smile.

Fukua groaned in annoyance.

"Just because they are prisoners doesn't mean we shouldn't be good hosts." retorted back.

Fukua let out a raspberry. "Whatever, as long they don't ask me anything. Talk away," she said as the group with Robo-Fortune following from behind went through a door entering the hallway.

The group continues down the hall passing by many drones and doors. As they walked Shamson began to talk trying strike up a conversation.

"So, Mrs. Maria Anders and Mr. Carl Anders, how was your trip? I hope it wasn't too rough."

Carl was about to give an angry retort, but his wife interrupted him to keep things civil. "Everything was fine, though the seats weren't exactly comfortable."

Shamson smiled with a toothy grin that was creepy while at the same time inviting. "Glad to hear the trip was at least somewhat pleasant," Shamson commented.

Painwheel just silently walked beside her parent staring at Fukua occupied with her thoughts. For what purpose was this clone created? Just because, or something else? The rest of the trip was made in silence as the group made many turns until they reached an elevator.

"Step inside, this will take us to the lab Chromedome is currently residing." Fukua then smirked. "Time to meet the host," she said as she went into the box.

With proper motivation from Robo-Fortune the rest of the group followed into the elevator, shuffling around she would be up front and Robo-Fortune in the back. Fukua then pressed a button on the control panel by the door, and with a 'swoosh' the doors closed.

" _Going down."_ said a computerized female voice.

The group the inertia hit them as the elevator went down. It was dead quiet and while Fuka and Robo-Fortune were calm like it was just another day office with Carol being little worried for her parent's safety. She couldn;'t help notice that once in a while they would touch the collars around their necks filled with the deadly poison that will kill them at Brain-Drain's command. So to ease their fear and her worry for a little bit she tried to start a conversation.

"Mom, Dad, I will find a way to get those collars of and get you two out of here. It is my fault that you two were captured."

Carl placed a hand on Carol's shoulder taking note how his daughter tensed slightly. "Carol, it wasn't your fault, if anything it is our fault. Maybe, if I and your mother believed you when you came to our doorstep... instead of-" Carol had to fight with a significant strength to keep his voice steady and hold back his angry tears. "-calling you a monster, and kicked you out. We could've avoided all this. We won't make the same mistake again."

"We love you, Carol, and no matter what happens we always will." Carol's mother added.

Though she still blamed herself Carol was still thankful for her parent's comfort. "Still I had a role in this and I will find a way out of this."

"BLAAAGGHHH! Quit with the mushy stuff already, any more and I may just gag!" blurted Fukua, but secretly her response was not from disgust, but envy. Being a clone with pieces of her originals memories, she also had memories of what being with a family was like. Having a mother and father to encourage and love you, but all she got was Chromdomes constant cold demeanor, apathy and push for perfection. The closest thing she had to a brother was Shamson.

"AAAWWW, come on, Fukua, I found it quite sweet and heart warming," Shamson commented.

"Speak for yourself," Fukua grumbled folding her arms.

Andria narrowed her eyes at Fukua, she noticed that that the way she spoke conveyed almost sounded envious being a mother she had experience with her own child on how to notice voice tones, she wondered if the dark skinned girl was jealous. Her thoughts when the elevator suddenly stopped and with a chime the doors swished opened.

"Finally, come on it's down here." Fukua walked out of the elevator followed by the rest of the group down the hall.

Carol took notes of the hall, it felt cold and mechanical with black and gray colored walls, support beams spread across the roof, drone guards standing guard and security cameras in every nick and cranny. After a few minutes they started to pass by windows that showed a clear view of some sort of testing area located a few stories below them it was clear of any obstacle, except for some warning signs painted on the floor, and in the middle were three glowing tubes in the middle glowing.

"So that's the special project Chromedome keeps muttering about," Fukua said nonchalantly.

"You mean those tubes?" Carol asked not taking her eyes of the three glowing containers.

Fukua nodded. "Yep, chromedome's pet ninja nurse brought something back from one of her missions. Something that got his full attention. I am pretty sure he is going to finally explain the details soon."

Carol merely nodded staring at the three tubes, something about the contents sent a chill through her spine, something in her blood was telling her that whatever was in those tubes are extremely dangerous especially to her. It was familiar, very familiar.

After a few minutes, they stopped in front of a heavily armored door with multiple locking mechanisms, guarded by two ceiling turrets, beside it was some sort of terminal. Fukua typed something in terminal, the vault door multiple locking mechanisms unlocked themselves and the door slowly opened revealing the lab. The group stepped inside, it was as Carol expected it to look like cold, minimalist and efficient. Mechanical arms hang from the ceiling some inactive and others fixing some sort of device.

But what caught the groups attention was the person in the middle of the room at some sort of workstation working on sort of apparatus with four mechanical arms/tentacles with claw like manipulation devices at the end of each arm. He wore a lab coat slightly dirty, he had metal gauntlets each finger ending with a syringe like device, but his most noticeable attribute was the metal helmet he wore the cranium made of some sort of glass giving clear view of his brain and surrounded by a crown of thorns this was the head of Lab 0 Brain Drain.

" **Good, you're finally here. We don't have much time,** " he said as he tightens something on the apparatus causing the arms to twitch slightly. He then turned around he stared at the group.

" **I believe it's time to get the** **pleasantries out the way. I am Brain Drain, head of Lab 0-** " suddenly he was slammed into his work station his tools and other instruments falling to the ground with loud clanks. Carl was over him gripping Brain Drains lab coat so hard his knuckles turned white, his face was redder than a tomato, his nostrils flare and his eyes conveyed an intense level of hate, disgust, and rage.

Fukua and Carol were about to interfere, Carol to stop her father from getting killed as for Fukua she just wanted to save her meal ticket. But, Robo-Fortune stopped them.

"DO NOT INTERFERE, BRAIN DRAIN'S ORDERS. HE WON'T KILL HIM."

Fukua and Carol wanted to interfere but knew better than disobey Brain Drain. Carol didn't only because Robo-Fortune assured her father won't get killed. They both then watched as Carl wailed on Brain Drain. Andria watched with ears worried for her husband.

"YOU BASTARD!" Carl couldn't hold it in the minute he saw the one responsible for the monstrous things done to his daughter. "I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY DAUGHTER!" he punched Brain Drain face turning his head to the side. "YOU KIDNAPPED HER!" he punched Brain Drain again ignoring his aching and bloody fist. "YOU EXPERIMENTED ON HER!" He punched scrapping the skin off his knuckles from punching the metal spikes on his target's face. "YOU FORCED HER TO FIGHT!" he punched again.

"YOU TRIED TO TURN HER INTO A KILLING MACHINE, AND TAKE AWAY HER FUTURE!" he about to punch again only for his fist to be grasped by Brain Drain's right hand.

" **I had enough of your tantrum, Mr. Anders."** Brain Drain without much effort pushed Carl off of him skidding him a few inches across the floor into Andria's arms, he then stood up straightening his lab coat and wiping the blood off of his element revealing unsurprisingly it didn't have a single scratch.

" **I understand your emotions, but I don't do things frivolously. I won't sugar coat it, I had your daughter kidnapped and turned her into what she is today. I did what was necessary, I did what would give us the highest chance to defeat the Skullgirl."** he pressed a button on his gauntlets, and at that moment two drones came into the lab. **"Take Mr. and Mrs. Anders to the infirmary,"** he ordered.

The Drones without hesitation grab the couple. They didn't bother resisting seeing it best to comply, but before they were escorted out Andria looked at Brain Drain with disgust.

"You monster," she said evenly, she then looks at her daughter. "Carol, please stay safe."

"Don't worry, Mom, whatever he has planned I will make it. I have been through worse." Carol said, but realizing too late that it may not have been the right thing to say as her mother had a sad look on her face.

"I know," Andria said reminded of the fact her daughter been through things no child should go through.

The moment they left the lab Brain Drain commented.

" **Sometimes to fight monsters you have to become one. Anyway let's hurry, Robo-Fortune, Hand me Painwheel's blades. Painwheel, come-"** The lab suddenly shook causing the occupants to almost lose their balance. Brain Drain pressed something on his right gauntlet, a hologram screen appeared showing a red warning label. **"The prison won't hold. Painwheel, come here. Robo-Fortune, hand me the blades. Hurry!"**

Robo-Fortune walked toward Brain Drain, then handed him the case that contained Carol's blades. Carol stood in front of Brain Drain staring at him with hate filled eyes.

" **Your blades are going to be unavailable as they are going to be upgraded and repaired, but I have some new attachments that I would like you to test out. Now hold still."**

Carol merely nodded not wishing to talk to this monster. Brain Drain pressed a few button on his right gauntlet and the mechanical arms that were hanging over the workstation picked up the apparatus he was working on and brought to Carol's back. It was a spine-like device with four clawed tentacles two on each side of the spine. The mechanical arms lined the spine-like apparatus along Carol's spine in the middle of the spine was a plug like a device that plugs into the interface attached to Carol's spine where her blade's cord would latch onto. The robotic arms plug the interface in causing Carol to feel a slight sliver of pain and some pressure along the rest of her spine as some sort of locking mechanism latched on.

" **It will take a few minutes for the arms to calibrate to your nervous system once that done go down to the testing area immediately, any questions?"**

"What do these arms do?" Carol grunted as she another hit of pressure on her back as she the mechanical spine tighten on her back.

"And what in the hell is down there to cause these tremors?" Fukua asked impatiently.

Brain Drain let out a sigh. **"First, Painwheel, these arms are a special attachment to increase your offensive capabilities at cost of some defense, though they won't block as well as your blade they more flexible and much like a spider allow climb up walls, they also have manipulators which would be very useful for hard to reach objects. Second, Fukua, some time ago Valentine found something in the wastelands, three objects or to be specific three cards."**

Fukua tilted her head in disbelief. "Cards? All this because of cards?!"

Brain Drain chuckled at Fukua ignorance, time to enlighten her. **"Fukua, these weren't ordinary cards. They were prisons, dimensional prisons that contained very powerful individuals. Individuals that if the writings that Valentine are correct even the Skullgirl fears."**

That piqued everyone's attention, an enemy that even the Skullgirl fears, and there three of them downstairs? Who, or what could put fear in the Skullgirl's heart?" asked Carol more to herself than to anyone.

" **The Kamen Riders and they are about to break free."**

Another tremor rocked the lab. **"Damn, they are almost free."** A beep came from his right gauntlet, the calibrations were complete. The mechanical arms on Painwheel's back folded in their compact mode for easy transportation. **"Painwheel, Fukua, Robo-Fortune, get down there and encourage our guests to come peacefully, but if they resist take them down, but don't kill or maim them. Understand!"**

"Yeah, we got ya capture don't kill," Fukua answered rudely.

"AFFIRMATIVE."

Carol merely nodded.

" **Good, now go down that elevator and prepare for the resulting shockwave from their prison being broken."** Brain Drain pointed towards an elevator on the opposite side of the room.

The three girls without further ado headed for the elevator, entering it and closed the door, and with a chime, the elevator went down. Inside the elevator Carol, Fukua and Robo-Fortune waited patiently preparing themselves for a fight. After a couple minutes the elevator's doors opened, they exited the elevator into the spacious combat testing area covering their eyes (or optics in Robo-fortunes case.) from the intense light coming from the three glowing tubes once their eyes adjust they clearly see inside the tubes and just like Brain Drain said inside each were one card and each card had spider web cracks all over as if they are about to break. Suddenly each one started to radiate a massive amount of power, they were about to break free like Brain Drain warned.

"GRAB ON TO SOMETHING!" Shamson yelled as he extends his hair tentacles rooting them into the concrete so his host won't be blown back.

Carol with a mental command unpack her new limb attachments and slammed her claws into the ground and braced herself. Robo-Fortune dug her claws in the ground as well.

Just as they dug they hit with a powerful shock-wave nearly knocking them back, a loud ' **CRACK!'** hit their ears and dust clouded their vision. Fukua, Robo-Fortune, and Carol unlatched themselves from the ground and looked around for their guests.

"So, anybody sees anything," Fukua asked.

"No," Carol said simply.

"LIFE-FORMS DETECTED," Robo-Fortune said pointed in front of them.

Everybody stared in the direction the machine pointed, and as the dust cleared they saw three figures, the one in the middle was wearing white and black armor reminiscence of a knight with gold accents the figure had some sort of gold visor on her helmet in his hand was some sort of gun/sword hybrid around his waist was a belt with some sort of machine replacing the buckle, the figure on the right was some sort of humanoid insect creature with red compound eyes and a gold belt and the figure the left was wearing a green and silver mechanical armor that looked like something the military would develop in his right hand was some sort of gun, around his waist was a silver belt with a green buckle with gold picture of a bull on top. The three looked at their surroundings as if confused, but as soon they landed their eyes on Carol they immediately attacked.


End file.
